The second reaping of my victors
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: My spin on the 2nd Reaping scene from Catching Fire! Effie's POV. Slight Hayffie! Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

So this is my spin on the second reaping of Katniss and Peeta from Catching Fire. Effie's POV. Hope you like! :D xx

Cinna had dressed her in butterfly's for the reaping. She asked him why and he spoke the dangerous truth.

'Because they remind me of you. And so, they shall remind you of yourself when you step foot out there. Butterflies signify beauty, bravery and and open heart. But, most importantly...freedom. Do the right thing Effie'

And then he left

The huge mahogany doors stood before her. The crowd awaited. Her victors, her champions, her...her children awaited to hear there well known fate.

A sleepless and tearful night showed under the white powder today. Her anger showed too. It wasn't fair. It hadn't been from day one. Finally having victors, having someone to care for, threw her head first into the reality of it all. Her heart was about to be ripped out anyway, why not do it in true Effie style.

'They're ready for you Miss Trinket'

She knodded, donned her brightest Capitol smile and opened her doors.

Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch stood and waited. Minutes went by like a soft breeze.

'As ever...ladies first'

She caught Katniss's eye. Her hands shook as she lifted the single piece of paper from the bowl.  
Heading back to her mic she read the name in her head. Katniss Everdeen, but the words wouldn't come out.  
Her hands now visibly shaking in front of all, she caught Kats eye again.

Kat, lost in her own terror, nodded for her to continue.  
She looked to Haymitch and Peeta.  
Peeta looked ahead as Haymitch looked right back at her.

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

The piece of paper dropped to the floor and a flurry of gasps suddenly passed through the on looking crowd.

Effie eyed up the peace keeper to her left, his hand by his weapon, all too ready.

'Do the right thing Effie' Cinnas voice played over and over again in her mind as she closed eyes. She thought of butterflies as she pressed the 3 fingers of her left hand together and slowly began to raise them.

It all happened so fast. Suddenly she was being taken a hold of and marched back through the huge mahogany doors. Her eyes still pressed tight as the light from outside disappeared and the doors slammed shut. She opened her eyes to meet her soon to be executioner but it was Haymitch.

'What the hell are you doing Effie?!'

Effie growled in disbelief. Did he have to ruin all of her plans!

'Im doing what I have to Haymitch now let me go'

His hands wrapped tighter around her shoulders

'Haymitch you're hurting me!'

'I saw, Ef! I saw what you where about to do! Are you insane?!'

'For once in my life Haymitch I am feeling completely insane yes! But that is what must be done! Move aside!'

She tried to pass him but he pushed her back up against the wall, her hands gripping at his shirt as she struggle to be free of him.

'Stop Effie! Stop!'

'Is there a problem here?'

The peace keeper had entered, gun in hand, sweating at the near delight of a possible execution on his hands

Effie stayed silent, she didn't want to die here in the shadows

'Ah, she's not feeling to good officer, too much sun, wigs too tight, you know'

The peace keeper did not return Haymitchs smile. His eyes bore deep into Effie's, searching for his excuse to raise his gun.

'Look, she's just a little upset ok, that her tributes are being re reaped, I'll just get her some water, calm her down, she'll be back out there before you know it'

The peace keeper was panting now. His frustration showing in a sick and devilish way, his eyes didn't leave Effie's. 'You got 5 minutes lady, or I'll be throwing you into the games as practice kill' his eyes shot to Haymitch. '5 minutes'

'Yes sir, c'mon darlin, take some water, take a deep breath' he kept up his pretence until the peacekeeper had left.

'You trying to get yourself killed lady?!'

He threw the drink down, water and glass exploding across the marble floor

'It was going to be perfect! The whole of district 12 witness to a Capitol suicide in their honour! They'd have gone crazy! They'd have fought back at the peacekeepers, I know it! The uprising would have started, my victors would be saved!'

'What about me?!'

Haymitch couldn't believe his ears. She was actually about to sacrifice herself for them, all of them.

'You?!' Effie hissed in reply. 'YOU just ruined everything! Now what am I supposed to do? Just go back out there and pretend I don't care?! I can't do it any more Haymitch, I just WONT!'

'Yes you will!' Haymitch took hold of her shoulders again, this time pushing her so hard against the wall she swear she'd broken a rib

'You can't take this upon yourself Effie! We'll find another way to help the uprising, to save our kids! You can't sacrifice your self this way!'

'Why not!'

'Because they'll kill you Effie!'

'And?'

'AND I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!-

He let her go and cursed himself

- God damn It Ef! I can't...I couldn't'

He moved away but she stayed frozen to the spot

'Haymitch? What are you saying?'

Turning his back he began to pace. His hands at his head, scratching uncomfortably.

'I don't...I don't know what I'd do Ef! If you...if you left. If you weren't here. I can't do this. Not without you.' Still pacing.

Effie lost herself in thought or was it shock.

'I don't understand Haymitch'

Then suddenly he was in front of her again, close enough for her to hear his heart racing in his chest.

'What can't you understand darlin' his tone suddenly low and soft

'There ain't no fight in me anymore if I don't have you by my side.'

His words almost knocked the wind out of her sails

'But I...I thought you hated me? Everything about me? Why do you think I found it so easy to give myself up? I have nothing! I have no one!'

'You have me! For god sake woman! You've always had me!' He looked at her for the longest second, she saw fear in his eyes.

It was fear. He felt like he was about to lose her, he almost had back there.

'There's a war already startin Ef! You don't need to be the big hero, not yet.'

He raised the back of his hand and gently smoothed it over her soft cheek.

'Already starting?'

'Yes, I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear about it yet. The plan. But after the stunt you almost just pulled I'm pretty damn sure you need to hear it'

Without thinking she took a hold of his soothing hand and held it by her lips

'And what if I pull your name out of there Haymitch? What if you go into the games? What if...what if I never see you again?'

'Theres more of them out there who are ready and waiting to take control, you'll find out soon enough wether you hear it from me or not'

She shook her head desperately 'Im not doing it Haymitch, I'm not pulling your name out of there!'

'Shhh, shhh' he soothed. Squeezing her hand tightly, his other came up under her chin and without another word spoken he raised her lips to his.

There, in the reaping room he kissed her. His soft lips pressing hers, hungrily. It lasted only for a moment but it was beautiful.

'What do I need to do?'

'You need to stay alive, dya hear me Ef? Lie, kiss ass, trick your way back into the Capitol, back into their favour again. I need your eyes and ears in there, if you wanna be a hero, be mine. Stay alive.'

He kissed her again quickly, just before the peacekeeper came back

'Times up miss Trinket! Get your ass out there now!'

Effie eyed the sweating pig of a man, she donned her best Capitol pose and sharpest tongue and glided over to him

'Do you have ANY idea of whom you are addressing in such manner?'

He sneered, but before he could answer she grabbed him by the ear and twisted until he fell to her eye level.

'I am president snows finest escort! A member of his council, one of his closest allies and dearest friends. Now wouldn't he be delightfully disappointed to hear that one of his dirty little peacekeepers had over stepped his boundaries and made a highly perverted pass at me!'

'But I didn't! I -'

'Infact, it upset me so much that during the name drawing at the reaping, I caught sight of you and came across so faint and repulsed that I had to interrupt my own duties and take a short leave of absence, just to retain myself!'

He tried to back away but she held him tighter, pinching sharply with her talloned nails

'President Snow does not like it when people interfere with his schedule. He's been known to execute such responsible persons, to make pure examples if them. Should I call him now to discuss the matter?'

'Miss Effie! Ah, miss Trinket! Please, I'll lose my job, everything! Forgive me I-'

'Right! So should you not go, right now and apologise to the waiting crowd on my behalf and give me another god damned minute!'

'Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am, sorry miss Trinket'

She let him go and he scurried off like a beaten bully.

'Now that's heroic' Haymitch spun her around and tried to kiss her again but she pushed him back.

'Don't haymitch. Don't kiss me like that again. I can't risk falling in love with you, if there's a chance I might lose you'

He tried to make light of her words by laughing and went in towards her for a second time but she slapped him, hard.

He was about to recoil with some harsh words but he caught the tears, beckoning in her eyes 'please, Haymitch. Don't make this harder than it already is'

He nodded respectfully and backed off.

'Ill do it. I'll do the reaping. But afterwards, I want to hear everything, I want to hear it from you. I want in on ur plans if it's the last thing I ever do. Understood?'

He knodded, still rubbing at his jaw

'Good! Well-' Effie's eyes brightened and a false smile beamed across her face 'Duty calls then. Shall we, mr Abernathy?'

She wouldn't look at him. Not at least until after the reaping. He opened the mahogany doors for her and walked out at her side.

Out towards their fate. Back into the sun, burning down over district 12.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I just went to see catching fire for the 2nd time! My oh my did I enjoy it twice as much! The scene where Effie gives the boys her gifts, as ever, stole my heart! She has to be my most favourite character, and Elizabeth Banks is just an awesome talent. So, I dedicate the second and final chapter of 'The second reaping of my victors' to Effie and her absolute style! And I course to my reviewers! Thanks for posting! ;)

P.s I've had to change the rating to T. Just for the Hayffie content near the end ;)

As we left the first chapter, Effie had asked Haymitch to tell her everything after the reaping. His plans for the games and the rebellion.

I start this next chapter as my take on what happens just after Effie has given the boys her golden gifts and said goodbye to Katniss and Peeta.

Haymitch has told Effie everything and they had planned the golden gifts together. Haymitchs bangle would go to finnick and Peetas medallion would keep safe the pictures of Katniss's friends and family.

'Is she ok?' Katniss asked, concerned when Effie had disappeared from their sight

'No, not really' Haymitch answered. 'She really cares about you both. In fact, I'm pretty certain she cares for nothing else more.'

'We know what she almost did for us today' Peeta spoke up. 'Shes very brave, will you tell her we said so'

Haymitch nodded 'of course'

'Youll stick together won't you Haymitch? Effie and you? Don't let anyone hurt her. If Peeta gets caught with his gold in there they'll soon figure out who gave it to him. I believe Snow will do anything to rid us of allies.' She hugged him. 'Stay safe Haymitch, keep Effie safe too. You need her just as much as she needs you.'

'I will I promise' Haymitch shook Peetas hand but Peeta pulled him into a hug.

'Keep your promise Haymitch and I'll keep mine' they patted each other on the shoulders and a silent and visual agreement was made between them.

'Go see how she is Haymitch' Katniss nodded towards the direction of Effie's exit and took Peetas hand. 'Come on, we need some sleep'

When Katniss and Peeta had left Haymitch headed to Effie's chambers.

He could still hear her sobs from down the corridor. He reached her door and knocked gently.

'Ef?'

'Its open'

He entered slowly, closing the door behind him. She sat at her vanity desk, her golden wig tossed aside with her heels and her makeup being furiously rubbed away with a moist handkerchief.

'Im so angry Haymitch, I don't know if I can Keep this up any longer!'

He stayed by the door 'you must Effie, you know you must and you know you can, I believe in you, I know how brae you are'

Free of her Capitol paint, she peeled off one bright pink eyelash and attempted the other

'Brave like the butterfly hmm'

the lash wouldn't budge. 'God damnit!' She slammed her fists down, her perfume bottles clattered and fell. She rested her forehead in her hand 'haymitch, would you help me please'

He moved to where she sat and knelt before her 'let me look'

She spun to face him and he caught her chin between his thumb and his fore finger, his free hand gently wiped away at her tears before tugging at the stuck false lash

'Just rip it of Haymitch'

'Now now, patience little lady.' The glue slowly peeled away and her natural lashes became free again. Haymitch flicked the thing off of his finger back into the desk. 'Why do you wear these stupid things anyway?

'My eyes, I hate my eyes, they help to cover them'

He still knelt before her, now holding her hands that rested in her lap

'Your eyes? What's wrong with them?

'There blue!'

'So...?' He had to laugh

'Mother always said blue eyes were traitorous, a liars eyes, un trustworthy'

'Ive got blue eyes, don't you trust me?

She softened slightly, touching his face

'No, no Haymitch. Your the only one I do trust'

'Then...?'

'Its just something she always used to say to me, after...after my father left us. He had blue eyes too'

The penny dropped

'Ah'

'The words...Just kinda stuck, you know'

Haymitch got to his feet and pulled Effie to hers. Looking deep into her deep blue pools and cocking his head to one side. The light from her mirror caught them perfectly, she was a vision, more so without all the frill and fuss on her face and head.

'Your eyes, Miss Effie Trinket, are the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking in to.'

She smiled at him, teary still, and placed her hands on his chest.

She gripped his shirt as he let his hands fall from her forearms to her waist.

Pulling each other closer, his nose resting in her hair, hers at the nape of his neck, they held each other, silently, for a long time.

There breathing became synced. Quick and deep. Effie's hands gripped tighter as she drew the tip of her nose up the barrel of his neck, to his chin and kissed It gently.

A frustrated sigh escaped him. God he wanted her. His left hand came to rest at the back of her head as his right slid behind her back, pulling her in tighter. Their lips now breaths apart, slightly touching, then not. He waited for her to accept his challenge but she didn't give in.

'Effie, let me kiss you'

'No Haymitch. We mustn't, please. I won't be able to control myself'

'I think our self control is well and truly out the window Ef!' He pulled her closer still, the force of pressure forcing a sharp moan from her throat.

He kissed her cheek

'Stop, Haymitch'

He kissed her chin

'Please, I beg you'

He kissed her all the way down to the crook of her neck

'Haymitch. Hay...mitch! Don't! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!'

He bit her gently

'Kiss me! Kiss me now before I change my mind!' She begged him but he didn't need to be asked twice.

Entwining his fingers into her loose hair he pulled her mouth onto his. Their Kisses, deep and hungry, his tongue dancing with hers, barely breaking for air.

Her hands, still gripped to his shirt, tore away at the thin linen revealing his hard, taut chest.

'Take me Haymitch! Take me I'm yours! I'm yours!'

He lifted her onto the vanity desk, pushing himself between her thighs. Forcing her skirt up to her hips as he tore at the lace underwear underneath.

They were soon in rhythm. Perfume bottles tumbling and shattering, pearls scattering as they thrust together.

Effie's back thumped up against the huge lit mirror until it too shattered behind her. Lifting her away from the blades of glass, Haymitch threw her down into the bed and entered her again. Her breathless moans rising to an excruciatingly satisfying climax.

'Oh...god...HAYMITCH!'

They slumped down together in a heated tangle. His hands still woven into her hair and hers at his half torn shirt.

There heavy breaths shallowed, their heart beats slowed.

'Don't ever do that to me again Haymitch'

She pushed him off of her to catch her breath and he grinned

'I promise to do that to you every night, as long as we both shall live'

They laughed together, only for a moment.

Quicker than day, the knowings of tomorrow's events fell upon them and they held each other close. Sleep over taking neither of them. Each other's embrace was comfort enough tonight.

'Tomorrow it begins' Haymitch spoke soft as his hand slid under and up around her back, stroking her upper arm, she nuzzled into him, her hand caressing his exposed chest.

'Tomorrow changes everything' she sighed in return

'Are you ready Ef? To change'

'I changed the day we won our victors Haymitch, no one is going to take them away from us, tomorrow it all begins and I'm with you every step of the way'

'And I with you'

Dawn slowly approached as they lay in each other's arms. Not only did the new day bring a destiny for their victors but a new destiny for them too. Together. Forever. Fighting a war against the world.

Like a bird and a butterfly

Brave, beautiful but most of all... Free.


End file.
